


Echo's World

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Becho, The Anomaly - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Bellamy and Echo go into the anomaly to find Octavia.  When they get there they are surprised by what they find.  What does it mean for them and Octavia?  Will Echo find her heart there? A one shot of what I'd like to see happening in S7E1.  Happy endings for all.  Bellarke endgame.  I've rated this Mature, some may consider it explicit, but it is smut to be sure.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Echo's World

**Echo's Heart**

As Bellamy and Echo stepped into the haze of green, a feeling of panic engulfed them both. The swirling miasma of light tinted green almost felt as if it was sucking them further into the insides of hell, or maybe what would pass for it. Bellamy turned his head, trying to see where they were, exactly, or if they were being swallowed by the anomaly; at this point he wasn't sure of anything. Echo bent over, hands on her knees and tried to breathe, her head swimming. She felt as if she was sucking in heavy air; not quite like a mist, but still very thick.

Bellamy felt a wave of dizziness followed by confusion as he tried to shake his head clear of the woozy and warm feeling. He pulled in deep breaths and noticed that Echo was apparently having as hard of a time as he was.

“You okay,” he asked.

“Yeah, um, no? Maybe. What the fuck is this we're in?” 

“I don't have a fucking clue.” His eyes cast around again, a bit more steady and tried to get a better look at what or where they might be. The green light seemed endless and yet maybe seemed to clear a bit in the distance. He looked at Echo, and seeing that she too looked a bit better he reached for her hand in an effort to stay connected as they made their way forward, or at least away from here, which seemed to be the center of the anomaly. 

“Which way, do you think,” she asked trying to look all around them warily. “It all seems the same.”

Bellamy nodded, trying to spot anything, any small clue as to a direction to head. There was nothing, not a rock, a tree, or a building, just green light. Finally he nodded to the right and said, “Lets head that way. It seems a bit less bright there.”

“Bellamy, are you sure she's alive?”

“I don't know,” he replied, his voice full of sorrow that caught in his throat. “It looked like Hope killed her, but then she disappeared immediately. Why kill her if she was just going back into the anomaly? I doesn't make any sense. But a FEEL her, Echo, in here,” he told her indicating his heart. 

Together they started in the direction he had indicated and found as the walked farther into the green it surprisingly seemed to fade more and more. After a few minutes it was mostly gone but there was still no help in spotting anything else. It was like looking out on a basic wasteland; no landmarks, no people in sight. Again they both surveyed the place around them and Bellamy heard an exasperated sigh escape from Echo.

“If there are clues here I don't see them. How can we find anyone in all this nothing?” 

Bellamy recognized the irritation in her voice and the pissed off look on her face. “I guess we just keep going? It's all the same so maybe the direction doesn't matter,” he considered, a skowl etched firmly across his forehead. 

Echo started off into the endless vast emptiness and Bellamy quickly followed, their footsteps lengthling to make better time. After what could have been minutes, hours, hell, even days because there was no sense of time here they finally heard sounds that sounded strangely like a battle and suddenly they were in the thick of it as people and creatures they'd never encountered before spun them around. Bellamy reached out and pulled Echo close to him, both of them trying to breathe in the dense air once again.

He tried to pull her towards what appeared to be the edge of the battle when someone ran directly into them and shoved them out of the way. Suddenly they weren't in the battle any longer but on the edges of it and in the distance they saw a village, and green again. But not the green of the anomaly, but trees and even some patches of grass. It looked much like a grounder village back on earth. Echo headed for it at a run and Bellamy rushed to catch up.

“What the hell are you doing here, Bell?” Octavia spat out, clearly pissed at him as she caught up with them.

He grabbed her and held her close as she struggled to pull away. “Oh my God, O, you're alive,” he yelled, quickly followed by a laugh.

“Let me down, Bell,” she all but screamed. She took in the site of Echo, already on alert as she looked around. “What is she doing here?”

“She came with me to help find you,” he told her, his brow furrowed at the question.

“Where is Clarke? Why isn't she here with you if you felt you had to come chase me down?”

Bellamy blinked a couple of times, clearly confused by her question. “Clarke?”

“Yes, Bell, the woman you refused to let die; the other half of your heart and soul.” She shrugged with a nod to Echo, “Sorry.”

Echo just stared back at her, not really surprised at what Octavia had said. It was something she had known as soon at they got back to Earth. He had told her nothing would change, but neither of them could imagine that Clarke had survived. And he tried to make sure nothing had, at first anyway, but she watched his heart tear apart bit by bit and it was killing her as well. She loved him and she knew that he loved her in a way, but his heart was definitely with Clarke. In that moment she knew that when they got Octavia back that she had to let him go; find her own life on the new moon.

The moon was a new beginning for them and now a new chance for her and she found that she was okay with that. Maybe even happy and a bit excited. But right now she refocused on Bellamy and Octavia.

Bellamy was trying to explain to Octavia that they had to leave, get out of this war zone. He was totally confused by it all. The landscape didn't look anything like the moon, how could that be he questioned.

“Well, if you'll come with me I'll explain,” Octavia said and headed to one of the cabins which seemed to be a multi-purpose building with a large fireplaces at each end and chairs in different groups.

“Have a seat,” she told them, taking one herself.

“Where are we?” He asked, checking out the room. There was nothing particularly familiar about it, just a basically bare room.

“This is a 'confa' or like a meeting room. The planet we're on is called 'Mearnth'.

“Planet? What the hell do you mean? We're on the moon, where we settled.”

“Well, you were before you decided to step into the anomaly. The anomaly is sort of a gateway, a nexus connecting many plantets. A hundred or more maybe, I don't really know,” she told them, watching confusion wash over their faces.

Bellamy's mouth opened for a moment as he puzzled what to say, fuck, even what to think. A different planet? How was that even possible?

“I'm telling you the truth, no matter what you think, Bell. The anomaly spans time, space and distance. How you happened to find me is a miracle.”

Echo spoke to her for the first time, “He knew you were alive, he felt you some way.”

Octavia sobered for a moment, her mouth turned slightly down in puzzlement. Finally she nodded her head as she reflected on the answer. “Yeah, I think that is true, it has to be actually. But how did you end up right here?”

“We just started walking, no true direction, if there is such a thing here. Finally we heard a battle and were surrounded by people and animals until you pulled us out of it.”

Octavia nodded, as if it made sense. “Okay then, well, here's the deal. Diyoza is being held by Krel, the leader of the marauders. They have raped, pilaged and torn apart more worlds than anybody knows. He and his army know no boundaries; since he found the nexus no world is safe.”

“What the fuck?” Echo angrily asked. “Were they ever on Earth?” 

“I know this sounds crazy, but I think this was once Earth. It may seem weird to you but I believe we're about a thousand years in the future right now.”

“So these people you're fighting for, are grounders?” Echo asked incredously. “How is that possible?”

“We thought we were the only ones who survived but we weren't. There were people scattered all around the planet; they survived the bombs and even priamfaya. Eventually they found their way together and as earth recovered, they gained strength and made communities that talked together and then Earth managed to grow stronger. They found new resources which is what drew Krels attention. Terizarium, which strengthens the metal in weapons and machinery, it also seems to make the weapons attach themselves to certain people. It's terrifying on some of the worlds, big brother. This here,” she waved her hand around to indicate this place, “is nothing compared to the horrors of other worlds.” 

Bellamy saw her grow pale and fight to hold back her emotions. He reached out and pulled her to him in a tight hug and stroked her hair. He felt her shudder and pull him closer to her. “It's gonna be okay, O. We're going to get you out of here.”

“You don't understand, Bell. I can't leave, they need every warrior they can get. Rowan has been fighting for so long, it's why Diyoza stayed and Hope too.”

“Who is Roan? Is he the leader, commander?” Echo's frown of concentration was unfocused.

“Rowan, not Roan, Echo. Sounds similar, but they are very different.” Octavia's eyes met Echo's as she continued. “Rowan is a healer who was tossed into the lead when the first commander was killed. He can do amazing things with his mind and determine where someone should be. Each command has a pair of people to guide it; Rowan had Diyoza and they were formidable. Krel thought he could break the command by stealing Diyoza away. It didn't really work, or hardly. The people here just worked together even stronger, determined to protect their homes.”

“So Rowan has determined you need to stay,” Bell spit out, anger rising in his throat. “Well I fucking have something to say about that!”

“No, Bell, you don't understand; I wanted to stay. This was home once upon a time. I imagine it could be again if we can repel Krel. Other places have, so we have a chance.”

Just then a very tall, broad shouldered man entered the room, glancing around until he saw Octavia and her guests.

“Octavia, this is where you got to. Who are your guests?”

“Rowan, this is my brother Bellamy and his, um, friend Echo. They came to find me and take me back to the moon.”

“Oh, well, they've come a very long way indeed.” He looked at Bellamy and nodded pleasantly. When his eyes swept over Echo, he smiled faintly. “Echo, what an enchanting name.”

For the first time ever Bellamy saw Echo blush. He found that totally intriguing. She quickly shook it off quickly though. 

“So how is your war going,” Echo asked, ever the warrior. “It looked much like chaos to me.”

“Aw, you are a warrior yourself, are you not? You spotted the problem immediately. The people here are courageous and determined, as well as strong and fearless. However, they do not focus well; without someone directing them which is why I came to find Octavia. Child, I'm sorry to interrupt your visit, but I have to ask you to go back to your place.” He looked very sorry to speak those words, but it had to be said.

“Of course, Rowan. Let me tell them goodbye and I'll be right out.” He nodded and left the building.

“Octavia, no, please don't do this. Come home with us, we need you there.”

She looked at her brother with tears in her eyes, but shook her head. “I can't Bell. You can stay until this battle is done and then I'll find a way to get you home, I promise.”

“Not without you!” he declared stubbornly.

He watched as a small smile ghosted across her face. “Same old Bell. But staying is my choice, not yours. Please except that.”

His hands clenched at his side as blazing anger ripped through him. He abruptly rose to his feet and flew out the door, not sure of where he was heading but he knew that if he didn't get away he would say things he couldn't take back. He'd done that with Clarke and Octavia both in the past and now he wondered if he would ever be able to make amends with her. Gabriel said that Octavia was the only person that had come back out of the anomaly and if that was true, what hope did he have without her?

Clarke, he left her after she'd lost her mom and he hated himself for that now. She had to face it all alone there, the aftermath of the primes. All he had been thinking was getting Octavia back, and while there wasn't anything wrong with that a part of him still regretted leaving her there alone.

His heart was so torn; what Octavia said to him was true, Clarke was the other part of his heart. He loved Echo; they had history now, but it was built on his sadness and the pain of losing Clarke. The love he felt for each of them was as different as night and day. Clarke was definetly the sun in his life; vibrant, amazing and it just brought life to him. When they weren't together he still felt the pull towards her. When he almost lost her he knew that he couldn't go on without her in his life so he knew that he had to save her.

But that left the situation with Echo. She had changed so much and he was proud of the fact that he knew that he had a hand in that. Yes, he felt love for her, but it didn't make his heart beat wildly anymore, if in fact it ever did. He had told her that things wouldn't change when they got back to earth, and in ways they hadn't. If he stayed with her, they'd have a comfortable life with little strife or upset. But was that living? Could he break them apart now, after all this time? 

He knew he was going to have to. If he could ever leave this place that is.

Octavia and Echo looked at one another, a bit of sadness shadowing both of their faces. They'd barely gotten past the anger and animosity of the past and Octavia tried to accept her in Bellamy's life but no matter what, she knew that Bell loved Clarke in a way he had never loved Echo. He was alive, animated with Clarke; with Echo he was steady but there seemed no joy in his life. She hoped he'd do something for himself this time and tell Clarke how much he loved her.

“Your brother loves you so very much,” Echo told her hopefully.

“Yeah, I love him too, but I can't leave yet. If I'm right, this is earth, the future earth I feel compelled to help.”

Echo nodded in agreement. She understood those thoughts. The warrior in her demanded that she help as well and as she thought about it she knew that at least while they were here, she would do it.

Echo kept looking over to a weapons rack along the wall. One of the swords seemed to glow a bit. She looked at it curiously and got up to check it out. “What type of metal is this made of,” she asked.

“Likely steel with terizarium. Why?”

Echo picked it up and immediately felt a shock of energy flow through her. The sword was definitely glowing now. She held it up and then swung it down and felt it adjust to her swing. 

Octavia was suddenly staring at her and the sword. She let out a small chuckle. “You have been chosen, Echo. That is your weapon.”

“What? No, it belongs to someone else. I just noticed how beautiful it is.”

You felt a wave of energy and saw the glow?” Echo nodded and Octavia continued, “it is yours, that's how it works.”

“I – I”m not sure what to say. It's truly magnificent. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Congratulations.” 

Echo looked at the sword again, not sure what to believe. A weapon choose her? How could that be? Still, it seemed to feel right in her hand and she stepped away from Octavia again and swung it a few more times. It almost sung as it moved through the air. She turned to look at Octavia and finally a smile spread across her face. She couldn't believe her good fortune.

Bellamy came back in then and saw her working with the sword. “Echo, what's going on?”

“It chose me. It's incredible.”

He looked at Octavia, a puzzled look on his face. Had Echo lost it? What did she mean it 'chose' her? “O, what is going on here?”

“Weapons do that here, Bell. I think its the terizarium in them. They sort of glow and give off energy when the chosen one touches them.” She gave a careless hug as she explained.

“Bell, I have to get back out there. You can stay in here if you like but I don't know how much longer this battle will go on.”

Echo nodded and added, “I'm going too, Bellamy.”

His mouth dropped open in surprise but he could only nod numbly. He didn't have his gun with him and he felt helpless. He looked at the other weapons that were against the wall. Nothing 'glowed' or called to him. He wasn't any good with a bow and arrow; he could handle a sword efficiently, but he was loathe to take one of them for his use when they might to belong to someone else. Finally, he decided to just grab one anyway because he wasn't going to sit here while the battle was going on. He found one that felt 'right' although it didn't glow and headed out the door.

It was once again chaos out there; the air was ripped with screams and the smell of blood. There were bodies strewn about, some alive and some not. The marauders were easy to spot, they wore a type of uniform and many were riding animals that closely resembled pictures of what he remembered as dinosaurs, but not nearly as big and most were in shades of purple. The local people were on something that looked like pictures of the ancient wooly mammoths, but again much smaller. They had huge tusks that easily tore people apart as he watched and he was suddenly glad he was on their side. 

He ran into the battle but didn't see Octavia or Echo, but soon he was swinging his sword, taking down as many as he could. The battle seemed to go on forever and finally as the marauders were retreating he saw Echo, Octavia and Rowan heading his way. He was bone tired and covered in bloody mud and grime. He stood waiting for them, wanting nothing more than a drink and food and maybe a bath if he could get one. Who knew if they had that sort of thing here; hell, he'd settle for a dunk in the nearest stream if he could find one.

Octavia spotted him first and hurried to catch up with him. “Bell, you joined the battle?” At the rehtorical question she gave him a lop-sided grin and pushed her hair back out of her face since it had become loose from her braid. “You look like shit, big brother!” she teased cheerfully.

God, he was too old for this shit. “Can it, O. I'm tired, thirsty and filthy and definitely not in the mood for this.”

She laughed out loud at his complaints and when Echo and Rowan approached them they shared her exhileration after the fight. Echo looked at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck and tried to gather himself together.

There was a huge bonfire blazing in the middle of the settlement and their small group made their way to it. Bellamy took a seat on a log next to Octavia and then noticed that Echo was sitting by Rowan and they appeared to be discussing something serious. He saw an animation about her that he hadn't seen in years, her eyes sparkling as she listened and nodded her head.

Octavia saw where his eyes were focused and pursed her lips for a moment, trying to think about the question she wanted to ask him and how to do it. Finally she just spit it out, “Does it bother you, watching them get along so well?”

He turned towards Octavia and met her eyes. “No. I guess things are pretty bad that it doesn't.”

“Not really Bell; to me it seems like you and Echo are just sort of naturally separating your lives. Maybe that's the best for both of you?”

He closed his eyes and tipped his head down, staring into the fire. “Maybe,” he said after a moment. I just don't know how to end it, O.”

“Bell, she has to feel the change too; I don't think it will be a shock to her.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I just do. You two don't make direct contact, you hardly even look at one another, even when we were on the moon. You were worried about me going back to the battle but not Echo. I think that says a lot.”

He could only nod once again. He had some things to figure out, quickly.

):(

  
Echo spent a great deal of time talking to Rowan; he asked her about her archery skills and if she thought she could train others. She knew she could and for the first time in a long while she felt excited about something. She felt the pull of this future earth, just like Octavia and yet she was pretty sure Bellamy didn't, that he'd go back as soon as he could. Back to Clarke she was sure. The thought no longer hurt her, it was just what it was.

He loved Clarke in a way he never had and never would love her. They became friends eventually on the ring, and later lovers. It was a way to relieve stress for both of them and it had been fairly good. But he still mourned for Clarke, even after they were together. He wrote to her, talked to her in his sleep and still spent long hours staring out the port looking at the earth below and grieving. He had told her nothing would change when they came home and she thought maybe that was true. Until he found out that Clarke was alive. She saw the light finally shine in his eyes again and she recognized the truth. He would find a way to be with her.

Not that he ever really said such a thing to her or even hinted. He was faithful to her in reality even if he wasn't emotionally. They had only had sex a few times since they got back to earth and not once while on Sanctum. He avoided direct contact with his eyes to her and she noticed that they were usually on Clarke if she was near. 

She knew it was over, she just had to find a way to say goodbye.

):(

  
Clarke looked around Sanctum City, the name they had decided on for lack of anything better with only a mild sense of satisfaction. It would never be home because the person who made it home wasn't here. 

It had been almost 3 years since Bellamy, Echo and Octavia went into the anomaly and none of them had returned. At this point she understood that they probably never would or could. She still felt as if Bellamy was alive, some sixth sense or maybe nothing more than wishful thinking, but it didn't matter, he was not here, helping her to lead their people to create a new world for them.

After the primes were gone this communty fell to pieces. The local people had absolutely no idea how to rule or take care of themselves basically. Many were just simply shell-shocked, others just desperate for any kind of help or council. That's where Clarke and their people came in. She was put into the role of leader but she basically didn't want it, not on her own.

It wasn't that the people here didn't have skills, some very good skills actually, like building, farming, hunting and even medical knowledge, but it was all ill-defined and useless without someone to direct it.

So Clarke did what she always did, looked at the situation logically, the head, but without the heart and gathered the people she could trust around her. It was hard for them all to be 'family' again, or at least for her to fit in with the people who had been her family in the past. But gradually, Raven, Jackson, Miller, Murphy, Emori, Niylah, Indra and Gaia as well as a few others began to build a structure of trust and cooperation together. Madi helped too, in ways that she could. 

One of those ways was to act as a buffer between the grounders and Clarkes group. They knew that it would be unacceptable to tell them that the implant had been taken out; it was a major religious symbol for them and regardless of the condition it left Madi in, they would likely have rioted. So, at Madi's insistance she decided to tell them that the flame no longer worked in her head, suggesting that time and distance were too much for it. It was a bitter pill for Gaia to handle; her whole life had been devoted to the flame, but eventually she understood, after dealing with Shaiheda that they could do nothing else.

So they planned a new life for themselves as they planned the city/town. Everyone had a tough role to play and so many times Clarke cried herself to sleep, aching, wishing that Bellamy was there to help her. Or Kane even, he would be so perfect for this job. If Madi heard her tears at night she did little to indicate it, but she knew that Clarke was hurting after the loss of Bellamy.

Madi was almost 16 now, and so very smart and helpful. One of the first things that the group did was to create a school because there were over 30 children in their group and more in the local group and Clarke was determined that they all would get a chance to learn; learning is what built a society and made it strong. The local group had schools yes, but most of what they learned was superstitition and obeyonce to the primes. Gaia was in charge of gathering people to help with the school and even found some locals that had some higher levels of education which had been hidden from the primes. They revealed books and papers that were hidden from the primes, contraband actually that told many facts about old earth and when the settlement started here on Sanctum. The find was tremondous and the committee as they decided to call themselves were very thankful that it had been shared.

In showing the locals that they intended to educate and build a society for all of them relations between the two groups grew and soon more of them were mixing in with and helping the grounders to assimilate to the new moon world.

Jackson was put in charge of creating a medical clinic and went about it enthusiastically. Niylah helped him and between them and several local healers they had a fine clinic to show for it. For all that the local people were not formally educated they had a good understanding of local conditions, plants and therapies. Jackson worked hard and a year ago discovered a vacination against the eclipse situation that worked for almost everyone. No longer did people lose control of their minds and all that went with it. It was a major plus for all of them.

Miller and Indra worked to create a guard of a type. There were no invaders to speak of and a few basic laws were put into place. The prisoner population found that hard to accept because they came from a time when prisoners were passed through the legal system for years before any true justice was carried out. Here, action was almost immediate. They had had 3 executions in the past years and they were carried out as soon as the gavel banged. Two of them for murder and one for kidnapping and rape of a young woman. Whether it was because they knew that they couldn't have years of appeals or just pressure from the group, crime, any kind of crime was practically nonexistent.

For the grounders, some of them chaffed at the new sense of shared community. There was little hate among the clans anymore but for the most part they were overly cautious in dealing with the local people. They lived in houses that had power and plumbing and it pleased many of them; the idea of a hot shower or bath made many ridiculously happy but there was a small group that resented that they needed to bathe regularly and live in the houses provided. They determined that they wanted to strike out on their own, so the committee readily let them do that, sending them with as much food and supplies as they could and letting them know that they would always be welcome back. So far, they hadn't heard from them and Clarke hoped all was well with them.

Murphy was in charge of housing development, something he easily took to. He had a very fine sense of layout and grasped the basics quite well. With the help of local builders the houses came together quite well. As of right now they had almost 30 houses that were unoccupied and ready to be used whenever necessary. There were couples marrying or just moving in together and the committee was very proud of the progress. Jackson helped those who wished to get pregnant, or those who didn't since there was no local tea to prevent pregnancy. He gave them implants and so far, 14 new babies had been born.

Raven and Emori were in charge of the electrical and engineering shop and before too long it was putting out even more power and energy. They created a radio system for the whole settlement so that everyone had a way to communicate. And as locals shared information about different ores and minerals she now had a production line going for rover's. Clarke was sad for her friend because she didn't have anyone in her life romantically, something that Clarke felt deeply. Both of them knew that loving someone usually meant their death, so the both stayed clear. It didn't mean that Clarke didn't still love Bellamy though.

She'd loved him, pretty much from the first she realized. It just didn't seem like the right time to tell him. First there was Finn and then Lexa, and Bellamy had lost a woman he cared for, Gina. Then they had to deal with praimfaya and the 6 year seperation. She determined that when they came back to earth she'd tell him right then, after all, what did she have to lose at that point? But then she saw him kiss Echo, of all people and her heart broke because it was too late. She tried to be happy for him, and at least keep her heartbreak to herself. Bellamy made it clear pretty quickly that skaikru were his family now and she knew she wasn't a part of it. So she and Madi stood together; until of course they put the flame into her and then, she was a part of that family, leaving Clarke without her's. Yes, her mom was still alive then, but that was a mess. She was so angry that Bellamy would do that, basically take her child and when she left him in the fighting pits, she felt no remorse, at least for a while, or as long as it took her to walk away from there. One look into Madi's eyes and she realized that she had committed something unspeakably wrong.

So she continued to love him, but stayed away, letting him have his life with Echo. Since they'd been on Sanctum, things had gotten better between them; they had worked together and he had told his family that Clarke was the leader. Most didn't like it, but went along with it even though issues still arose from what they saw as her betrayal of Bellamy. 

Now, she worked for the people they had, and tried to make it a good place to live. She had a house built for Bellamy and Echo; 3 bedrooms so they could have kids because she knew that Bellamy wanted them. She decorated it with drawings she did for them, one of the two of them, of Octavia, of skaikru, of Roan for Echo because she knew that he and Echo had been close. There were as many homey touches in it that she could get. Every now and then she would wander into it, taking in the beautifully crafted furniture, the large bed they would share and she'd inevitibly leave in tears. She and Madi's two bedroom home was a far away as she could make it; she didn't want to have to walk by and see them, maybe sitting on their porch or playing with their children. There was only so much she could handle.

So the world was good, in many ways. Plentiful crops, hunting skills refined so everyone had more than enough to eat, houses, schools, occupations, it was all taken care of. 

It would be enough for her; it had to be.

):(

Bellamy had tried 3 times to get back to Sanctum, but it never worked. He had been on earth almost 5 years and despaired that he couldn't get back. Yet his love for Clarke grew; maybe it was the distance and time between them, he wasn't sure. 

When Echo had voiced her decision to stay here, he understood it. She was born to be a warrior and she seemed so happy. She had decided that after one week of being here. She and Rowan had set up a program to train archers and over the years it had been supremely successful. 

She had come to him one day and asked if they could talk and he knew what she wanted. They calmly told one another what they each wanted and agreed they didn't have a shared dream. She loved it here and he didn't.

Over time he saw her and Rowan forge a relationship, not just as warriors but as individuals who were falling for one another. Strangely, it made Bellamy happy, she was so animated and happy. She was in love with the leader and clearly it was a love that surpassed what they had shared. He gave her his blessings and told her to be happy. 

Octavia had also met someone, another warrior named Diren. He was tall and strong and somehow they were just right for another. He hadn't seen her glow like this since Lincoln. His heart felt full of blessings for her. He knew that she wouldn't leave here now either. So it was up to him to get himself back to Sanctum. And he tried so hard. He'd walk into the green and search but could never find the right place he guessed. Three times he came back so dissappointed and depressed; he didn't know what else to do.

He didn't know how long in Sanctum years he had been away. According to Octavia it could be no time at all or a hundred years. His heart broke at that because if it was true Clarke was truly lost to him.

He wasn't suicidal at all, but he couldn't see himself going on without her. It felt as if he needed her as much as he needed air to breathe. Still, much like he felt Octavia when they came here, he was also positive he felt Clarke. 

When he walked back into the village Octavia saw him with a heavy heart. “It didn't work, Bell?”

He shook his head no and she saw the tears running unheaded down his cheeks. Octavia immediately pulled him into a tight hug and he collapsed against here, tears ripping him apart.

“It'll be okay, Bell. C'mon, lets see if it opens when I try with you, okay?”

“No O, your life is here now; I don't want to take you away from it.”

“Lets just see what happens, okay?”

He nodded again and she went and spoke to Diren again and was back a few minutes later with him following here. “Okay big brother, let's see what happens.”

They started walking into the distance and before long they could see the green ahead of them. Bellamy started shaking and the air of the anomaly got thicker and it was harder to breathe. He hadn't experienced that when he came alone and for the first time in all these years he felt hopeful. When he told Octavia she grinned and laughed, clearly hopeful.

“Well go on, Bell. Just keep walking into the thick of it.”

He turned to her and hugged her close and a few tears escaped as he looked at her. He knew that likely he wouldn't ever see her again.

“I don't know how to say goodbye, O.”

“One foot in front of the other, Bell. Be happy, go find Clarke and don't hesitate for a minute to tell her how you feel.”

“Suppose she's dead, that it's been too many years? Or how do we know it will take me back to Sanctum at all?”

“Never gonna know if you don't try. Now go on, we'll stay here for a few minutes to make sure you don't come back here.”

“Diren, I know you'll take care of her, for me. Thank you for that, brother.”

Diren nodded and smiled. “You know I'll protect her with my life, Bellamy.”

Bellamy swallowed a huge lump down and turned back to the anomaly. He started forward slowly and then felt the nausea and woozy feeling take him over and a couple of steps into it he was suddenly out of it all. He looked around and realized it was Sanctum.

He laughed, happier than he could even begin to express and headed to where the village should be. Instead, he found what was the beginnings of a city, a real city. He looked around in wonder and started towards it. 

He had been wounded two years ago in battle and now had a limp, but he didn't let it slow him down. After about a 15 minute walk he finally entered the city and looked around him, amazed at the changes.

There were houses everywhere and streets. He walked down one named Arkadia and saw that it was a street full of businesses. Farther down he could see some type of market going on, colorful booths set up and people everwhere shopping and hanging around, talking to others. Some looked familiar to him, but as he kept on going he found the center and he spotted her.

She was wearing a royal blue sun dress, snug on top and loosly flowing over her hips and legs. He stood spellbound for a moment trying to catch his breath. She was thinner, but still breathtaking. A moment later she turned away from the booth and saw him, her eyes blinking as if to make sure it was him and then she started towards him, a smile on her face. 

As soon as he could reach her he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, anywhere he could. “Clarke, I'm home, for good. I love you, I love you so fucking much.”

She pulled back from him then, still stunned by his words. She looked over his shoulder but didn't see Echo or Octavia.

“Where are they? Octavia and Echo I mean?”

“They stayed there. I have so much to tell you Clarke. Can we go somewhere private to talk?”

She saw immediately in his eyes the sincerity of his request and she nodded as said, “Yes, follow me.” He fell into step with her, following whereever she would lead.

Right away she noticed his limp and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged and said, “I'll explain that too.” As they cleared the market area someone shouted and they heard someone running towards them.

Murphy and Miller grabbed him, squeezing him relentlessly in a hug that had him laughing until he couldn't breathe. “Hey, back off a bit; I need to breathe guys.”

The next thing he realized that Emori and Raven were making their way to them as well, but as a slower pace due to Raven's brace. More hugs were shared and it finally felt real to him – he was home with the woman he loved at his side and his family near as well.

“He just got back you delinquent nerds! Lets go to my house and have a cup of coffee and talk a bit before I kick you all out so he and I can talk privately.”

Murphy snorted at that. “You plan on doing that talking at the table or in the bedroom?”

Everyone had noticed the way they looked at one another and also noticed the absence of Echo. The air basically tingled between them and they all felt it.

Clarke went down several streets and finally stopped at a small house with a neatly kept yard, a porch swing and a rocking chair on a large porch. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door and let them in.

He immediately knew it was her house; everything in it screamed 'Clarke' from the paintings and furnishings. He took it all in for a moment and grinned wide. “It's great, Clarke.”  
She led him into the kitchen with the others following and said, “Would you like a cup of coffee?” 

He stared at her, never having that before. She was busy for a moment at a counter after he told her yes, but wondered what 'coffee' was. Soon he smelled an entirely new scent and inhaled deeply and listened as a machine made a few sounds that were unfamiliar to him as she pulled cups out of a cubbard. The others pulled more chairs around the table and sat down, eyeing the magic that seemed to be happening between them.

“I know you've never had this before, or at least I don't think so. The ark didn't have it and we never encountered it on earth. It's a bit bitter at first. Many people add sugar and/or cream to it to take away the bitterness but I'm a purist, I guess. A smile tweaked her lips up and he wanted to grab her and kiss the smile away, but held himself back; he owed her explanations of so many things.

Finally she poured them all cups of the brew and then sat sugar and what might be cream on the table along with it. 

She looked cool and collected but inside she was a mess. When she first saw him she wanted to run into his arms, but he grabbed her first. His beautiful brown eyes held hers and she saw tears in them and held back a few herself. 

He quickly reached for the cup and lifted it up to smell it. It had a sharp, and yes, almost bitter scent to it and he cautiously took a small sip. His first thought was gross, but then after a few more sips he began to appreciate the flavor. He stared at the cream and sugar and almost tried them, but decided he was okay with it plain.

She grinned at him over the rim of the steaming cup and watched as he rolled the brew over his tongue. Gradually he relaxed and seemed to approve of it and she almost laughed. “Like it?”

“Yes! This is fantastic. I could drink this all day.”

She laughed again and added, “Well don't. It has caffeine in it and too much will have you bouncing off the walls. 

“I'm not sure what that is, but okay, I'll take your word for it.” He took another sip that finished the liquid in his cup and asked if he could have more.

“Yes, hang on a minute.” She finished hers as well and then refilled both of their cups. When she sat down again she looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to speak.

“How long have I been gone?”

“Hmm? Really?” she asked quirking an eyebrow up in surprise. “Three years, Bellamy. It's been three years.” Her eyes filled with sadness as she spoke.

He looked at her sadly and said, “It's been five years for me.”

Everyone was stunned at that news. It explained why he looked so different. His hair was shorter, but still curly with a few gray hairs mixed in. He didn't have a beard any longer and she decided it made him look younger, much like when they came to earth. She waited for him to continue.

“We were on earth, as strange as it may seem. Earth of a thousand years in the future. The anomaly is a like a gate, or nexus they called it. It leads to many other planets, many other times. Echo and I just happened to find Octavia there, fighting a group of marauders from a different planet. Their leader was a man named Rowan. He was a good leader and they fought against Krel and his group. Echo and Octavia felt at home there; I didn't because I only wanted to get back to you, Clarke. I tried 3 times on my own and failed. Finally Octavia and Diren helped me and here I am.” He looked at her, a hopeful look painted across his face.

He told them all a brief history of his time but after an hour he looked at Clarke then addressed the group. “Enough! I'm tired and I need to talk to Clarke – alone. So hit the road you guys. I'll talk to you all again tomorrow most likely.”

Again Murphy snorted, a laugh following while he raised his eyebrows in jest. “Who wants to make a bet that we don't see them until Monday? Any takers?

They all chimed in and soon they were getting up and heading for the door. As Raven hugged her goodbye she whispered, “Don't hold back, Clarke. Tell him how much you love and missed him.” When she stepped back she nodded to Raven, knowing that was exactly what she was going to do. After all, he'd already told her how he felt.

Clarke swallowed and then cleared her throat. She really didn't know where to start. He loved her, basically fought his way back to her? What about Echo, and Octavia for that matter and who was Diren? She asked him and waited for him to answer.

“Octavia is married to Diren; she's happy Clarke. It was so hard to leave her but I had to come home to you and hope that you didn't hate me and that we might have a future together. I promised Octavia that I would tell you straight up that I love you, that I need you. Echo broke up with me soon as we got there, or a few days later maybe. She and Rowan worked together to train archers and they fell in love and married 4 years ago. She is also happy and expecting their first child.”

“Wow, just...wow. I'm not sure what to say to that.”

“Say it's not too late for us? That you think maybe we have a chance? That you have feelings for me?”

Clarke blinked as the questions spun through her mind. She loved him; after all, she had pined for him for years, even before he went to the ring. But of course she didn't have the courage to tell him then and afterwards it was too late because he was with Echo.

Now he was telling her that Echo broke up with him and is married to someone else on Earth a thousand years in the future. It boggled her logical mind. She was almost giddy knowing that he would finally be hers. She was so happy for Octavia but knew that Bellamy would miss her terribly. And he seemed truly happy about Echo too.

He was still watching her closely, hopefully. She looked him in the eyes and stated, “I love you with all my heart Bellamy. I have since before you went on the ring, I just couldn't make myself tell you.”

His tears started to spill readily down his face and then so were hers. He reached his hand across the table and held hers, stroking his thumb over the top of her hand. “Can we start this now, Clarke, even though we've both been cowards in the past because I loved you then too.”

She stood up and stepped in front of him and he pulled her onto his lap and then his lips were on hers and kissing her deeply and with as much love as he could show her. His tongue traced her lips, then teased her with small nips on her lips before her mouth opened to him and then the kiss deepened as he stroked over her tongue and the insides of her warm mouth, thrilling at the feeling of her moans into his mouth. He pulled back for a few moments, searching her face for any objections and then whispered, “I don't think I can go another day without holding you, being with you Clarke.”

Her hands crept around his neck and tangled through his hair, feeling the soft curls wrapping around her fingers. “You don't have to; God, I've wanted to do this forever,” she laughed.

“Yeah, I kinda like it too,” he murmured, his lips and tongue making their way down to her neck, nipping at it as he went. She felt him growing hard beneath her and knew, even though it might be quick, hopefully not too quick that she needed him, she wanted to feel him in her.

Clarke pulled away from him to stand and held her hand out. Bellamy quickly got to his feet and reached for her hand and moved with her down a hall and then into a bedroom, obviously hers. He saw drawings of him everywhere he looked including one she probably sketched during their first months on earth because his shirt was off. He inwardly cringed at the thoughts, choosing to push them out of his mind. Still, he smirked when he saw it and winked at her until she laughed and shrugged.

“How about a more curent view?” he teased, reaching to pull his shirt over his head.

She watched, a look of curiosity across her face. She had to try really hard not to laugh, but it was kind of funny. She was afraid he would think she was laughing at him. Finally, she tipped her head a bit, seemingly to take in the view. “Not too bad, I guess.” Then, she did laugh at the outrageous expression that rippled over his face.

“Really, Princess? That's the best you could come up with?” But then he was laughing too, his eyes almost twinkling at the humor of it all.

She melted at the old endearment; the world was perfect right now. And fuck, he was absolutely gorgeous; he chest and arms so much more defined and muscular than back on earth. He literally almost took her breath away. She raised an eyebrow, trying to convey that she was waiting for more.

“Uh uh, Princess. I want to see a little bit more of your skin too.” His warm breath sent shivers up her spine. In truth he didn't know if he could handle it. She was so fucking beautiful. He took a step towards her and pulled her tighly against his bare chest, a breath stealing kiss making her melt and her panties grow wet – well, wetter because since their first kiss and she realized what was going to happen she felt it pooling around the blond curls and eager flesh.

He reached around to her back to try to find a zipper or buttons or anything to help him get her damn dress off. She was panting with need but almost giggled as he wrestled with the closure on the back. Instead she stroked over his cheeks with her fingers and hungrily kissed him. 

He sighed when he finally got it undone and pressed his forehead to hers, trying to control his breathing. He kissed it and then slid his mouth down to press kisses to her nose, her cheeks and finally back to her lips.

“I love you so much, baby. All these years I've ached for you, not just for your body, but your heart, and for a life with you. These past three years it's mostly all I thought about. I was so worried that you had found someone, that too much time had passed, that you just didn't love me as I love you. Octavia and Echo both told me to take that chance with you.” He pulled her tighter, his hands sliding over her waist and up to the bra she was wearing. He encountered something that felt like lace and pulled back to look at it and his eyebrows rose in surprise at the bra that was cupping her breasts so tightly and he reached out touch the white lace in awe.

Clarke noticed the look of wonder on his face. “Sure is different from those old ugly bras we had on the Ark and the ground, huh? Don't drool, Bell, touch all you want,” she teased.

The white lace was almost transparent; he could see her rosy pink nipples right through it and he noticed with a bit more desire that they were pebbled against the diaphanous material.

“Fuck, Clarke. I think it is beautiful, but I want it off of you.”

She noticed his hands were trembling as he worked the fastener and he sucked in a deep breath when the lingerie slipped off, the thin straps sliding down her arms. 

“Breathe, Bell.”

He stared at her for a moment; he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do next. Finally he went back to her lips, nipping and licking them and kissed her, deeply, urgently. She tingled as he slid his open mouth down to her jaw line, and finally to the pulse point he found there. He stroked it with his tongue and felt it beat a bit faster and listened to her sigh and then worked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, placing hard kisses there and finally sucking on the tender skin and she knew that there would be a bruise there later. His mark, he was leaving his mark on her.

Her hands caught in his curls, pulling a bit as he showered her neck with kisses, but then she felt his hands sweep up from her waist and settle on her breasts. She caught a deep breath trying to work it's way out of her chest, and tried to swallow down the tennis ball that was bobbing up and down in her throat. “Bell, fuck, don't stop, please!” she pleaded, her voice a mere whisper, shaky with her passion.

His hands teased around her breasts and when his mouth captured a nipple she nearly rose off of the bed. He teased first one then the other, until she was dizzy with desire. Soon, she realized she needed more, much more. 

She was discovering his body, hands teasing over his chest and arms before wrapping her arns tightly around him and stroked his back, thrilling to the taut skin and muscles there. When her hands found the waist of his pants she started frantically trying to unfasten them.

“Patience, princess. I got you,” he murmured.

She groaned at his response, her trembling voice frantic with need. His words didn't stop her persistence in working on his pants and when she got the first button undone she almost howled with her success.

He pulled back then to look at her, passion darkening his eyes until they appeared almost black. He licked his lips and stood up, taking his pants off and she could only stare at him, how fucking sexy he was. Her eyes were sharply focused on him, almost an electric blue in her need. 

He knealt back down on the bed and began to work her pants off of her, only to reveal white lace panties that matched the bra. He let out a low whistle and started kissing down her stomach. When he got to the panties he cupped her with his palm, feeling how wet they were.

“Damn, princess, you're going to kill me.”

Slowly he pulled them off of her, revealing her fully to him. Blond curls wet with her arousal and pink flesh peeking through made him lick his lips in anticipation. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his control back. He placed kisses on her hip bone, then laved his tongue over it softly, and then blew on it sending shivers up her spine. 

She pushed her hips up, trying to let him know that she needed more, tangling her fingers in his hair, stroking his shoulders, any where she could touch. If she heard the quiet chuckle he let out she didn't hear it.

Finally she felt his tongue on her, licking slowly up the shallow valley to swirl over her clit. Her hips automatically thrust upwards, seeking more contact and he was eager to give her more. He used the tip of his tongue and swirled it around her clit, feeling it jerk in response and swell even more. When his tongue dipped farther down to her opening, he fucked her with his tongue and she was almost in tears with the joy of it all.

She was close he realized and he inserted first one and then another finger into her, finding a rthyhm that brought her over the edge, her keening cries of passion almost pushed him over the edge as well.

He brought himself back up so he could kiss her again, lips clinging to one anothers as he settled in between her legs. He rubbed himself over her, spreading her arousal over his cock, and then slowly pushed himself into her.

She gave a sharp intake of air; it had been too long since she'd had sex and it took a few moments to adjust. Finn hadn't been nearly as large and he seemed to realize it, burrowing his lips into her neck, spreading kisses over her shoulders and chest until he felt her relax. 

“You okay, baby?” He kissed her again, he lips opening to him and he felt her nod yes.

He pulled out slowly, before entering her again. She quickly picked up the rhythym of his movements and quickly was was pleading for him to go faster, harder.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stay in control but he obliged her and soon all that could be heard was hard breathing and the slap on skin on skin. He felt her tensing and contracting around him and knew she was coming again, and pushed into her harder and he was there too.

Afterwards they both lay panting , holding one another tightly. She felt sad when she felt him pull out of her, but she had never in her life felt so satisfied, so fulfilled. This was it for her, what she wanted, needed for so long. The connection between them was like magic, soul to soul perfection.

He rolled over on his back and pulled her with him so that she was half-laying on him. Their lips continued to kiss any area of the other they could reach even though they were both smiling in happiness.

“I love you, princess. And if you let me I'll show you that every single day of our lives.”

“You better...don't forgot I got the help here to hunt you down,” she giggled. “By the way, was that a proposal?”

“You'd marry me?” He sounded almost surprised by her answer.

“Yep. Forever and ever, Bell. I'm your's always.”

“You're mine too. Always...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will enjoy this hopeful look at S7E1. You all probably know me enough by now that I am a hopeful person (my middle name is Hope) And I want a happy ending for them all.
> 
> Your kudos and comments thrill me and make it all worthwhile. Love to you all.


End file.
